Forum:Alexanderine and Adam Misoslav
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Alexanderine Camilla Misoslav Adam Scot Misoslav Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Britan, York Birth date: Character date of birth ''' October 9th 2000 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Pure blood Species: Character species Metamorphmagus Mother: Name, Hayden Misoslav Father: Name, John Misolav Siblings: Cally Misoslav Henry Misolav Other important figures: Kristen Daniels (Best friend of Alexa) Joshua Nicholas (Best friend of Adam) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Alexanderina and Adam Misoslav were born on a peaceful night on October 9th, the weather was clear, not a cloud in the sky, only a quiet rain fell as dawn broke lose. The twins soft crys broke loss on the quiet day, as new life sprang. This was the very begining of a new family, a french new start for the couple and a lovely one as well. The twins life after they were born was loving and family oriented. Hayden, they're mother was a cook and a Metamorphmagus, she took care of the two while they're father was constanstly at work. The family was rich, but they didn't live in a masion (they did own one though) they lived in a semi-meduim sized home with plenty of other kids around. When the twins were 6 years old, Cally, the sport freak of the family was born. She was not very smart, but she sure had courage in every sride she took. Alexa was the book-worm and Adam was the try-hard, but Adam still had some hidden talent he didn't know about. Meanwhile, they lived a happy and peaceful life in the subburns. When Cally was 3 and the twins where 9, the last of the children was born. Henry, the mellow artist who loved to paint. Alexa amired Henry's talent and was often impressed by his works of art. By the time Henry turned 2, the twins die accidetal magic. Alexa, did it on a school trip, she was reading her book, when it flipped the pages for her. She was sitting on a bus to York's historical places. Meanwhile Adam did acciental magic when he was playing dogde ball with his friends, they played on a grassy terin, a park nearby Adams' house and when Adam was running to a base, he floated a little. So that's how Adam and Alexa got they're letters. They're both first years still. Having trouble? Try this. (Social Endowments) *When and where was your character born? *What age did your character first use magic? *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS\ Alexa= Smart, Nice, Mellow Adam= Friendly, Good, Sweet (Attributes, Skills) Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Alexa = Too Trusting, Wise Crack, can't stand up for herself Adam= Try hard, over proctive, troublemaker (Attributes, Skills) Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Alexa is smart, but kind. She is free spirted and friendly, she is generally quite nice and poliet. Alexa is very smart and ingellent, she is wise and trust-worthy, yet she gets jealous easly. Alexa has a good sense of humor, she loves reading her joke book to her brother (he doesn't laugh though). Alexa is also mellow, gentle and ogrinazed. She is not soft spoken though, she likes to speak her mind. Adam is a good guy, kind, poliet and easy to get along with, but he trys to hard to be something he's not. He is a out-going and friendly person, he is fun and brave. He is over protive of Alexa and with a greed. He loves having friends and hopes to be in the same house she's in. He is genourse and a trouble maker, he is generally a good person, he despites bullies with all of his heart. ' Having trouble? Try this. (Attitude) *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? *How does your character react to other people when angry? *How does your character react to other people when happy? *How does your character react to other people when sad? '''Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) ' 'Alexa has natural blonde hair, and grey eyes. She is quite pretty, she dresses feminely and she pefers muggle clothes for some reason. She usually wears her hair up in a pony tail, and with a bell in her hair. So she's often called the jingle girl. She is free styled, so she really likes pink hair, it matches her happy, personality. She really still likes blonde hair as well. Adam wears boyish muggle clothes, he has tan skin. He also has brown hair and brown eyes, he also wears blue shirts and jeans. He likes the hair color grey and green. He also has natural brown hair and brown hair, he has dark tan skin. ' ' ' (Appearance) At least one image preferably a model *Nationality/Ethnicity *Hair color *Eye color *Clothing style '''Student or Graduate: Students 1st year Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult *Current student (First - Twelfth) *Graduate (Former House (Aethelberg, Gomes, Charbonneau Ihejerika, (Girls) or Maximinus (boys)) *Adult (Non graduate (Graduation status ex; non IAM graduate, Home-schooled) Roleplayed by: Username GoldenGail3 Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~)GoldenGail3 (talk) 19:33, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Time and date Category:Approved